The HCI ((Host Controller Interface) specification is defined in the ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) SCP (Smart Card Platform) as an interface that connects with CLFs (Contactless Front-end) in NFC (Near Field Communication) devices.
The HCI (Host Controller Interface) specification defines the logical interface between a UICC (Universal IC Card) and a CLF (refer to PTL 1).